Lyle-Verse (His Immortal)
by RedmoonPro
Summary: Zephir had a hellish start to life, But when he meets a vampire named Kit he hesitantly agrees to work with her in her organization that fights against human slavery Zephir wonders if he found what he was looking for or if this is just another step thing he'll learn to love then lose.
1. His Immortal

**This is a story I've sat on for awhile please comment/review I hope you like it!**

CH 1.

'The Meeting'

[Settridge Mansion, Kit's bedroom]

A few candles lit the old room in which they stood, old yet beautifully crafted furniture was placed around them an old stone fireplace on the eastern wall and a large bed sat on the western wall. Zephir had just buttoned the white button up shirt he would wear today laying on the bed was a dark red vest and a black waistcoat. The woman accompanying Zephir stood on the other side of the bed brushing her long black hair Zephir watched her still not liking the assignment given to him though he had known Kit for more then a half year Zephir didn't want to trust her so he just wouldn't.

"So you're going to be meeting my father tonight..." Kit Said turning to look at him still sitting on the side of the bed met by him turning his head away. "My father is strict and doesn't see humans as anymore then slaves if not just as food."

Zephir didn't answer her pulling his vest on then starting to button the item of clothing up. Kit had finished brushing her hair.

"I'll be back in a moment" Kit Said standing up to leave to the next room, she returned just as Zephir finished buttoning the coat over the vest.

"How does it look?" Kit asked softly wondering what his response would be.

Zephir looked to see her wearing a shimmering white ball gown poofy shoulders falling to her elbows, long sleeves extending down to the mid of her hands a loop on the end of each sleeve for her thumbs, a poofy layered skirt that was pleated reached down to her ankles.

"Exquisite" Zephir said almost too quiet for her to hear noticing that she was getting up from the bed and heading towards him, Kit looked at his clothes before attempting look at his eyes Zephir avoiding the contact.

"Do you need help with your hair?" Kit said touching his arm causing him to flinch pulling her hand back as she felt him tense up.

"I'll take care of it" Zephir said quickly a hint of anger in his usually calm voice.

"Ok... if you need any help I can --"

"I'm fine thank you.." Zephir interrupted "I'll join you down stairs." Zephir said going to the next room keeping his face turned away from her.

Kit sat down at the table that held a mirror no reflection looking back at her what was she thinking bringing him on this mission Zephir hasn't shown any inclination that he would actually go along with this. Kit then finished styling her hair standing from the mirror Kit went to the door to the room Zephir was in, raising her hand to knock.

"Maybe this is a mistake, maybe I shouldn't have brought him on this mission.. Zephir hasn't shown any inclination that he would actually go along with this but.. if he wouldn't do it he would have never come with me." Kit thought to herself.

Dropping her hand to her side Kit walked to the door leading to the hall but before she left she laid a masquerade mask out for Zephir as was the custom for men at these events, then she left the room towards the Ballroom.

[Kit's Washroom]

Zephir stood looking out the window as the first rays of light started peeking over the mansions around him Zephir didn't want this. Sure he wanted to belong somewhere and he hated slavery ... But how could he trust this woman who knows what she could do to him.. Zephir closed the window's drapes and pulled his hair up in a ponytail then opened the door stepping into the room where he had left the girl but found Kit had left, walking to the door Zephir put his hand on the knob before looking over to the night stand seeing the mask remembering he needed that Zephir walked over and took the mask before exiting the room. Zephir knew this would be difficult working with her but he said he would so he would indeed try to. Stepping down the grand staircase Zephir already could see the crowd of people their with human slaves doing their bidding, it sickened him but now he would have to act as though he didn't mind. For the sake of meeting the family he needed to.

[Settridge Mansion, Ballroom]

Kit was waiting for Zephir when her father came up giving her a kiss on the forehead

"So glad you could make it haven't you a date?" her father asked.

"He's around here somewhere" Kit said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Let me know of his arrival, for i much desire to speak with him." her father said with an odd smile.

Kit smiled nodded just as the large window drapes were closed to block out the sunlight the band started tuning their instruments, Kit couldn't find Zephir anywhere.

"How hard could it be to find likely the tallest person here?" Kit asked herself under her breath.

she had nearly returned to her father when she saw someone noticeably taller then the rest she stopped in her tracks, mouth slightly open, she knew he had been waiting, for he was on the dance floor after a moment he removed his mask and though he at first hesitated to make eye contact with her since she could see his face clearly, when they locked eyes both stayed that way not an emotion to be seen upon his face though her face betrayed her. he was handsome to her. someone past in front her view obscuring Zephir from her sight, in this split second he was gone, a little confused how he could do that to her she walked around now dancing couples to where he had stood, no way she had imagined him why would she? she barely avoided bumping into a couple dancing when she saw him again to her right she made her way within a few feet of him he stood straighter and stepped towards her his face like stone. he was mesmerizing to her the smooth skin of his face she'd never seen him like this before even without his normal clothes to hide his face he used his hair as well, but now she cpuld see it for the first time the entire time she had known him eight months ago when he agreed to join her cause. Zephir raised his hand to their side for her to take, she did so placing her other hand on his shoulder, his other hand placed on her back, she was surprised that he could dance so well. the two never broke eye contact she was awed by the darkness.. the anger behind his eyes. Julien noticed his daughter dancing he approached quickly the song ending as Zephir spun Kit so she faced her Father.

"Father!" Kit said slightly winded from what she didn't know "This is Isaac Fletching my new Fiancé."

"Fiancé..." Julien said trying to hide his distaste "A pleasure to meet you.."

Zephir extended his hand "you honor me with your presence" Zephir said calmly.

"What do you do with yourself?" Julien asked.

"I'm looking for work actually." Zephir said feigning interest.

"Do you have a preference? or perhaps any applicable skills?" Julien asked.

"My family are slavers I'm comfortable in that setting.." Zephir lied convincingly.

"Ah I would be delighted if you would meet with the Mr and Mrs Berenger then. Julien said acting as if he was enjoying the short conversation.

"If it pleased them I would" Zephir said

noticing now that Kit still had her arm hooked around his own.

after announcing that he would find the Berengers Julien left on his newfound task.

[Near the dance floor]

As soon as Julien turned around Kit removed her arm from Zephir's.

Zephir looked at her trying to hide he was upset. "Playing the part." Kit said not fazed by Zephir's gaze "You already knew this." she added.

knowing he had agreed to this Zephir relaxed his body which had tensed as soon as Julien turned away.

[Near the grand staircase]

"I trust you have a reason for bringing us away from the party?" Thomas Berenger said with his wife on his arm.

"There's a young man out there interested in working slave selling..."

"Really... I assume he's a Vampire since the last human high class family 'left' ages ago. What is his name?"

"Fletching." Julien said with disgust evident in his voice.

A look of slight surprise "I could be mistaken..." Thomas said looking at his wife who shared his surprise.

"What.." Julien asked.

"The Fletching family were humans... but they lived here ninety ... six years ago I believe.. no heirs. they died out.

"And now a Fletching is trying to become a slavelord.. keep an eye on him? would you?"

"I Will" Thomas said bowing to the Lord of the Settridge Family before turning to go and greet the young Isaac Fletching.

[In the Ballroom]

walking upto the taller man Thomas spoke first.

"Young Kit Settridge!" Thomas said acting cheerful as he extended a hand to her.

She took it as he bowed then looked up again. "I'm glad to see you again. Meet my Fiancé: Isaac Fletching" Kit said gesturing to Zephir.

"Mr. Fletching it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Thomas said upjolding his cheerful faćade.

"The pleasure is mine..." Zephir said with no expression.

"Julien said you might be interested being a slavelord." Thomas said somewhat quiter so the crowd wouldn't overhear this topic.

Zephir hid the anger he felt at the notion "Julien speaks the truth Mr. Berenger.."

Zephir said keeping an expressionless face.

"I would ask you to grace us with a visit tonight then." Thomas said.

"I would be honored.. Miss Settridge would accompany me if it didnt trouble you too much?" Zephir said attempting to sound polite.

"It would be a privilege to have her... Eleven o'clock?" Thomas asked.

"Not a moment later" Zephir said. bidding the Berengers good day.

Zephir and Kit Stepped towards the grand staircase, Kit starting up but Zephir stayed at the bottom.

"Good job..." Kit said looking back at Zephir.

Zephir turned away from Kit "I'll return at Ten o'clock." he said as he stalked down a corridor towards the back door.

**If you guys have any questions you can ask I hope it's not too confusing all will be answered in time though. til next time!**


	2. To become a Slavelord

CH 2.

'To become a Slavelord'

[Inside Cathedral]

Zephir had been in the Cathedral for a couple of hours, he surmised it was nine o'clock now and that it was time to meet with Kit so they could visit the Berenger Mansion. Zephir arrived at the Settridge Mansion wearing his normal attire consisting of black denim pants with a relaxed fit, boots that rose to the mid of his calves with buckles from the top to the ankles, wore a black button up shirt with a dark brown heavy vest and a faded dirty brown tattered overcoat.

Zephir knocked on the double doors answered by the human butler Reeve.

"Evening. Here to pick up Miss Settridge I assume?" Said the older man.

Zephir nodded "Is she ready?"

Before the butler could answer Kit popped out the door, wearing a skintight black shirt with a tight vest over the top, wearing tight leather pants with a belt cape reaching just above her knees two belts at her waist, buckled straps ran from her waist to her ankles she wore simple black flats for shoes.

"See you Reeve." Kit said over her shoulder.

"Be safe Miss Settridge."

Zephir Kit didn't say a word as they stalked the road to the Berengers Mansion, upon arrival a human girl servant answered the door.

"Can I h-help you?" The girl asked

"We were invited by Mr. Berenger" Kit said politely

"Yes ma'am" the girl said timidly opening the door, Kit Zephir walk in, after a few moments walking they came to the living area and were greeted by the Berenger couple.

"Ah Mr. Fletching and his Bride to be, so glad you could make it."

"We're grateful you invited us" Kit said putting on a charming smile.

"Nina take his coat!" Thomas snapped at the little girl.

Nina hurried to Zephir's side, Zephir removed his overcoat handing it to the little girl.

"Now ... with that being settled." Thomas said gesturing to a love-seat. "Have a seat..." Kit Zephir sit together, Nina pulls a living chair over for Thomas then another for Moira the couple sat down as well Nina stalked off to a corner in the room.

"Isaac... you want to deal in slaves.." Thomas said getting to the point.

"I do.." Zephir said trying to not be half-hearted.

"You don't sound certain.." Thomas said sternly.

Zephir looked at him with a serious expression "I want this Mr. Berenger" He said.

Thomas looked at him as if trying to find something. "Alright. Call me Thomas."

"Of course" Zephir said calmly.

"What lodging do you possess?" Thomas inquired.

"I only have the guest room at the Settridge Manor." Zephir said.

"I'll see to it that you get the mansion at the end of the road." Thomas said matter of factly.

"That wouldn't be necess--" Kit started.

"I insist." Thomas interrupted. "I'll have my workers start in the morning" He finished as he got up from the chair he was in. "I have business to attend Nina will see you out." Thomas said leaving the room with Moira.

Nina led Kit Zephir back out the way they came. "Have a good night." Nina said quietly.

"Good night Nina." Kit said giving the young blonde a smile.

The two left as the little girl closed the door.

"I'll see you home.." Zephir said walking towards the Settridge Mansion.

"Won't you stay in the guest room?"

"No." Zephir said simply.

"You could stay at the hideout?" Kit said.

Zephir ignored her as they neared the iron gates to Kit's home, Zephir opened the gate for Kit, she slipped past him. "Goodnight" She said not expecting an answer.

Zephir left without saying anything.

[The City, Back alleys]

Weaving his way through the shadows when he heard a pleading voice telling someone to take the money and go.

Zephir stalked towards the exchange stealthily he saw a small gnome and a man with a knife drawn Zephir's expressionless face hardened at the sight swooping through the opening he cut the man off mid sentence pulling him into the darkness on the other side of the alley, the gnome stayed for a second listening to the horrific sound.

Zephir had the man in a headlock, the man attempting to break free uselessly "My apologies... I'm thirsty" Zephir said as he pulled the man's head to the side and biting down on his neck the man screaming in pain, Zephir ripped the bite off pulling muscles and strings of meat from the man's neck spitting it out the man screamed more so at this, Zephir heard guards coming thinking quickly Zephir pulled the man up the side of the building they were next to and continued ripping the man's neck out the man started to attempt clawing Zephir though he was already weak from the blood loss, Zephir put an end to the man's struggle by forcing his hand into the hole in the man's neck pulling out the a part of the bone, the man immediately put his hands to his throat but Zephir pulled them away and immediately ripped more of the man's throat out with his teeth the man gurgled blood before succumbing to his injuries Zephir continued ripping away at his flesh as silence envoloped the night, the guards understanding now that this was probably a vampire attack and that they hadn't any means of dispatching one, they dishonorably left the dying man they would clean what's left up later.

[At the Cathedral]

The double doors swung open as Zephir stalked through the opening slamming both doors behind him barring the doors as well. Zephir had blood all over his face and clothing, walking furiously through the cathedral halls and up the stairs to the room where his cleaning supplies were kept as well as his new pistol which he still had never used. Cleaning the blood from his face he sat thinking of today's events waiting for his chance to destroy this Slavelord.


	3. New Home

CH 3.

'New home'

[2 weeks later, In Cathedral]

Kit opened the double doors the sun had just set behind the buildings. She at first thought she would call out to her partner who seemed to be here everyday unless he was with her but then she figured he wouldn't answer if she did call out for him opting instead to look for him, starting in his room upstairs.

[Cathedral, second story]

Kit opened the door creaking as it did revealing a large amount of blood on the floor old blood but still blood. Kit looked for her partner.

"Zephir" Kit called out receiving silence as an answer.

Eventually Kit looked up seeing her partner sitting on a beam in the rafter.

"We have to appear for the opening of our home" Kit said straight to the point.

Zephir dropped from the rafters to the floor in front of her standing up he left without a word Kit following behind him.

[Outside the new Mansion]

Zephir and Kit stood arms joined together as Thomas Berenger unveiled the mansion.

"How do you like it?" Thomas Asked The couple.

"It's wonderful!" Kit piped up.

Thomas looked at Kit a smile on his face looking up at Zephir a concerned expression replacing the smile.

"Something wrong Isaac?" Thomas asked.

Zephir never answered looking past him.

"Isaac?" Thomas said

Zephir's eyes met his. "Magnificent. Fully furnished?"

"It is!" Thomas says turning to walk towards the mansion talking about the history of the mansion.

Zephir and Kit walk along behind him, Zephir didn't want this, he knew this would mean he would have stay in the mansion sometimes he wouldn't be able to stay in the cathedral as often anymore or else visitors would ask Kit his whereabouts and raising questions of his loyalty to her since vampiric marriages are eternal period, he was now trapped again... again.

Settling into the used arm chair Kit asked Zephir what he truly thought of their new home as she looked at him sitting on a wooden end table looking at the fire.

Zephir didn't answer standing up he left without a word Kit got up to follow him.

"Zephir... What are you doing?" Kit asked a little agitated by his deliberate ignoring.

Zephir stopped walking she could see from behind him that he tensed up.

"I intend to... leave." Zephir said hesitantly.

"I know this might be hard for you but this is part of our cover, now that we are in their circle.. we're just like them now."

Zephir turned around and closed the distance between in the blink of an eye.

"I am not one of them." Zephir growled.

"I know.." Kit said quietly. Before resuming. "I know you despise doing this... maybe me as well. But Zephir I want to know... why are you here."

Zephir stepped back a bit, His expression softening slightly.

"Well?" Kit said impatiently noticing his expression change.

Zephir stood stone still hiding his expression contemplating what he would say to her.

Kit stood there not budging she needed to know.

"I don't know." Zephir answered after turning away.

"Are you sure? You can tell me.."

Kit said trying to be reassuring.

Zephir turned and took a step to leave the room but felt a hand softly laid on his arm, Zephir turned his head away from her when she very gently turned him to face her she looked up at him.

"I made sure they put something in... I saw you reacted to it so I had brought here if you wanted to play it." Kit said in a soft tone.

Zephir looked down at her a look of slight curiosity on his face, she then reached down to take his wrist, he let her she led them up to the attic and at the back wall was a large Pipe Organ, Kit watched as Zephir's eyes lit up she could the smile in his eyes but not on his face.

"There's a piano and a couple violins and a harp as well." Kit announced proudly.

Zephir hid the jolt of nostalgia of when he learned the instruments apart from the harp he had enjoyed learning to play them and how his father had praised him when he did good, he replaced the good with the thought of being sold by his father instead, brought from his thoughts by Kit announcing what he already knew.

"Play the piano." Zephir said.

"Any requests?" Kit said not fazed by his tone.

"None." Zephir said.

Sitting on the seat next to the piano looking up at Zephir before playing a solemn tune as it ends she looks to him again.

"I'll stay." Zephir said turning quickly and leaving room slamming the doors behind himself, Stalking quickly down the stairs going to the slavers 'basement' Zephir slammed the doors open, the slaves tried to cower though we're chained to the wall, walking over angrily Zephir ripped a whimpering slave off the wall.

"Unchain the rest." Zephir growled out the order.

"I haven't the key master!" The slave said in fear of being beaten.

Angered by the title he was called he backhanded the slave into the wall hearing bones crack and a cry of pain he ripped the rest of the chains from the wall.

"Go to the Naderi Cathedral." Zephir ordered.

The slaves looked at each other in bewilderment still afraid of Zephir believing this was a trap.

Shoving a map into the hand of the slave he struck Zephir didn't wait any longer to truly scare them.

"Get out!" Zephir roared in an inhuman voice.

Clamoring through the doorway trying to all leave at the same time running away from the demonic voice that shook the room, Zephir waited until they left to finally fall to his knees scratching into the walls leaving marks slamming his head into the wall cracking it freezing where he struck himself.

[In the music room]

Hearing the sound of what must have been Zephir made her freeze in .. fear? ... maybe she had chosen the wrong person for this job.. maybe she saw too much in him.. maybe.


	4. Adjusting to new lives

CH 4.

'Adjusting to new lives'

[Zephir's Manor, Evening]

Kit opened the basement door as slowly as possible hoping not to disturb Zephir, opening the door more she saw scratch marks on the wall as well as a considerable amount of dried blood that had splattered but Kit didn't see any of the slaves, horrified Kit shut the door behind her and locked it so it appeared to be in use before racing up the stairs.

"ZEPHIR!" Kit yelled searching the many rooms in the mansion, she never heard an answer busting in one of the rooms out looking the other mansions she found him looking out the large window not even acknowledging her presence.

"What did you do?" Kit asked trying to mask her fury and fear.

Zephir didn't answer her just continued watching out the window as the Vampires started emerging from their mansions to prowl, Zephir detested how they acted higher then the gods but hunted like animals.

"What did you do!?" Kit yelled letting her fury show, was he trying to destroy her organizations plans?

"Zephir talk!" Kit shouted taking a step towards him but when she did she almost jumped back as Zephir stood up quickly.

"Don't you dare." Zephir growled a warning deep in his chest.

Using his vampiric speed to move around the bed he sat on to tower over her, Kit took a step back before pausing and stepping forward hesitantly.

"You don't scare me.." she said a tremble in her voice looking him in the eye.

Zephir stayed silent and unmoving.

"Sit." Kit said more confidently seeing Zephir's injury.

Initially refusing he was coaxed to sit down again.

"I'll be back." Kit said walking out silently, returning with medical supplies, pouring alcohol into a bowl dabbing a rag into the bowl but when she tried to lay the cloth on his head Zephir grabbed her wrist.

"Let me help you. I'm not hurting you." Kit said sternly.

Releasing his grip on her wrist she continued what she had started as soon as it was laid on his injury he unflinchingly let loose a long low growl.

"Ok I'm not gonna hurt you intentionally." Kit said with a softer tone.

Zephir just let her finish what she was doing.

"See? Feel better?" Kit asked in an attempt at being cheerful.

"I'm fine." Zephir said shortly.

When she got up slowly she stayed locked to his eyes.

"You have my gratitude." Zephir said after a few moments looking at each other.

Kit then left without another word walking away she had a smile, when she left the room Zephir stood up from the bed and returned to the attic's music room he inspected the old piano finding the name Fletching carved into it, Zephir then knew this had belonged to his mother.. years ago.

[Slaver's basement]

Kit took a rag from a bucket of water she started washing the blood she noticed a shadow on the wall she assumed it was Zephir but turned anyway she turned around to see a tall man his name was Thad Murdoch one of the slavers.

"Ms. Settridge where is your cattle?! Kit I knew you would do this you never liked slaves growing up!" Murdoch laid into her.

Mr. Murdoch please! I didn't do this they.. escaped..!" Kit lied.

"How would they escape except through the door I just entered from!?!" Murdoch yelled.

"The Rebels." A voice from behind Murdoch sounded off.

Murdoch turned to find the source of the voice.

"You would do well to never speak to my fiancee in that manner again!" Zephir growled in an almost demonic voice still towering the man.

"And... you are?" Murdoch asked voice now smaller.

"There is a secret passage there." Zephir said never answering his question.

Murdoch turned to where Zephir pointed, Kit was mouthing curses at Zephir, when Murdoch pressed the stone a passage did open revealing a tunnel that looked like it burrowed towards the Settridge Mansion.

"What in the name of--" Murdoch murmured before being hit on the head.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kit asked voice echoing off the walls.

Zephir didn't answer as he started to chain the unconscious vampire to the wall.

"Zephir... answer me.." Kit said watching Zephir leave.

He stopped at the bottom step never turning to face her. "I'll finish him in the morning.. I couldn't keep slaves." Zephir said before leaving.

[Sunrise, City rooftops]

Zephir had dragged Murdoch up the wall of a building as the sun was beginning rise over the tops of the buildings.

"You can't seriously intend to do what I think you are!" Murdoch shouted trying find a way out if this.

Zephir hoisted him up the side of the building, the first rays of light were beginning to show now.

"Would you kill yourself!?" Murdoch shouted struggling against his chains, Zephir stopped for a moment to punch Murdoch in the knee bending forcing the knee backwards Murdoch screamed in pain as he was again pulled toward the light.

"Please!" Murdoch screamed in fear and pain.

Zephir grabbed him by his neck hoisting the vampire up with one arm exposing them both to the light.

Murdoch's last words before burning down to his skeleton were: "You're only half.." Zephir held the skeleton up longer then he needed never breaking contact with his victim's eyes the entirety of the time even as a skeleton he never broke eye contact until his bones charred and turned to dust in his hands only then did he leave back to the Cathedral.

[Cathedral, Mid-day]

Zephir holstered his new gun which he still had never used he picked up a hand mirror setting it in his inner coat pocket he pulled a ring from a abandoned offering basket for the church and placed it in his pocket as well he sat in his chair in the attic of the cathedral he fiddled with the old bird cage hanging near the window the Sun rays hit his hand he inspected how the rays shown through his fingers, Zephir eventually found his way into his pants pocket pulling out a small locket with the crest of the Bouiser family on it he clicked it open to reveal the pictures compartments were empty, Zephir stared at this for a few minutes before clasping it shut and replacing it in its respective pocket rising from the chair he packed what little clothing he had into an old ratty backpack opening the doors of the Cathedral Zephir stepped out into the City it had been years since he walked these streets in the day he saw people going along their meager lives those who were not slaves lived very poorly yet they seemed ... content Zephir somewhat envied them making his way through the streets Zephir came to the gates of his own mansion opening the gates he entered closing the gates behind him walking up to the large double doors Zephir swung them open.

Kit had been sitting on the bottom step of the grand staircase she seemed to have been crying wiping at her eyes as she turned towards the doors sniffling but noticing Zephir she turned away quickly to try and make herself look presentable.

"I wasn't expecting you back yet.." Kit said with a sniffle never looking back.

After some silence she turned around to look at him again still standing in the door way looking at her.

"Could you close the doors please?" Kit asked.

Zephir stepped in and closed the doors behind himself.

"What's that?" Kit asked gesturing to the backpack.

Zephir dropped it on the floor. "Belongings." Zephir said simply.

Realizing what this meant Kit gasped quietly standing up. "You're certain?" Kit asked hiding her relief, would he truly go along with the plan?

"Come." Zephir said walking up the stairs.

Kit followed behind him quietly they made their way up to the music room before he took a seat at the piano.

"Do you sing?" Zephir asked.

"I don't know.." Kit answered weakly.

"Sing." Zephir said plainly as he started to play a tune on the piano.

Kit recognized the song and looked down to see her old music sheet on the piano.

She her voice broke a bit when started to sing.

Zephir stopped playing and turned to look at her. "Don't fear me. Sing." He said in as calming a voice as he thought he could do.

Kit calmed down a bit. And resumed singing as he resumed playing the familiar tune.

When she sang she found it sweet that he didn't even smirk at her singing voice he just listened and when the song ended he spoke.

"I will stay." Zephir said with a certain darkness.

"Thank you." Kit said sincerely, we should try this again.. sometime.." Kit added.

"Tomorrow." Zephir said after hesitating mentally.

"Tonight we need to go back to base.. tell them about Murdoch.." Kit said.

"Why were you crying." Zephir asked no emotion in his voice.

"I guess. I didn't think you would come back.. that I wouldn't be able to help these people." Kit said honestly.

"I didn't mean cause you any worry.." Zephir said with no emotion.

"It's ok.. C'mon we can go now. Kit said seeing the sunlight was gone from the window.

Zephir rose from his seat and stalked behind her as they left the mansion.

**For those wondering about the song i thought about making one myself but thought that Kit always sounded like Amy Lee from Evanescence Zephir sounds like Steve Blum from Final Fantasy. so i went with the song they are singing is Hello by Evanescence. hope you like this chapter!**


	5. Complications

CH 5.

'Complications'

[Settridge Manor, Night]

Sneaking into the Settridge Garden Zephir pressed on the center of the crest beared on the shield of the statue in the center of the garden.

The steps leading up to the statue sunk down to reveal a passage way a secret tunnel system reaching under many of the mansions Kit and Zephir descended the stairs until they came to a large cavern that seemed to once be an old mine that never was opened for business there were many other paths in the central cavern that the duo now stood in.

"Howdy Zephir!" A female gnome wearing belted leather and a pair of goggles around her neck said cheerfully.

Zephir didn't say anything just looked straight ahead.

"One a those kinda days eh?" The gnome said ignoring his silence.

"I'm fine." Zephir growled.

"That wasn't so hard huh?!" The gnome said once again cheerfully.

Zephir ignored her again and continued towards his destination.

"Any upgrades you wanna run by me?" Kit asked the smaller being.

"Not yet." The gnome answered.

"Keep working." Kit said a hint of authority in her voice.

"You can count on Gizmo." The gnome said as she walked towards a gnome sized desk.

Kit followed behind Zephir as he stalked towards the only door in this cavern She shut the door behind her as Zephir swung it open.

"Ah do you have need of me?" A tall slender built female Vampire wearing fine clothing greeted the duo.

"There is a ... new development in the plan..." Kit started hesitantly.

The tall woman turned to face the two fully as Kit continued.

[Bouiser Mansion, Night]

A human butler led Mr. Berenger to a great hall.

"The master will grace you with his presence shortly." The hunchbacked butler said before skulking through a secret crawl space.

Thomas waited a few moments before he looked up the stairs to see the person he was seeking standing at the top stair with a malicious smile.

"Bouiser. Must you frighten people so?" Thomas said slightly aggravated wondering how long Bouiser had stood there.

"You still haven't a sense of drama do you Berenger.. and you call me Éric." The vampire Lord said with a sly smile.

"Éric..." Thomas said carefully.

Éric's evil laughter was silent as he came down the stairs to meet the fellow vampire.

"What can I do for you Mr. Berenger?" Éric said with a devilish smile and his arms outstretched as though to give Berenger a hug.

"Well.. Éric.. I thought you might find this rid bit of information.. interesting.." Thomas said with a hint of fear hiding in his voice.

"Well.. you have my attention then." Éric said darkly.

Thomas exhaled calming his nerves. "It appears that the Fletchings have resurfaced." Thomas said hoping Éric wouldn't do anything rash.

Éric's faćade faltered for a split second before continuing. "Berenger I have to admit I didn't expect this. Éric said stopping midway down the stairs looking at the railing to his grand staircase. "You best not be pulling my leg Berenger." Éric said pointing a finger in a dark playful manner. "If you are I'll make sure you beg for scraps with the humans." Éric said with a sly smile.

Clearly shaken by this threat Thomas bid the Lord of Mordrid a good night then left as the hunchback butler held the door for him.

Walking up to his butler and placing a hand on the hump of the butler's back. "I presume I put him off." Éric said with an evil snicker as he walked back up the stairs. "Host a ball! Invite the Fletching family and all the rest of the families!" Éric ordered.

"Yes my master!" The butler said before skulking through a secret crawl space.

[Under Settridge Manor, Night]

Kit had only just finished explaining the events of last night.

"You may have damned us all!" The Vampiress yelled furiously stepping towards the Dhampir.

"Do you hear what I'm saying?!" She continued yelling in his face.

Zephir didn't answer or make eye contact.

"Charlotte... calm down.." Kit said trying to alleviate the situation.

"Perhaps we were wrong to trust you." Charlotte said trying to be intimidating she was met with more silence. "I assume you regret your actions?" Charlotte said seeming pleased that he hadn't the gall to talk back.

Hearing her ask that Zephir met her eyes Charlotte could see the anger and hatred in his eyes the pure malice in his features caused her to step back from him.

"You may leave.." Charlotte said trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

The duo took their leave back out into the central cavern Gizmo stood at her work table when the two walked by her she waved them down.

"How'd that go guys?" Gizmo asked.

"We'll manage.." Kit said plainly as her and Zephir started to walk around her.

"Before ya guys go!" Gizmo almost shouted jumping in front of them. "Scratch wants to see ya guys over at the dam." Gizmo informed them.

"Ok.." Kit said as they turned towards the old wooden bridge that would lead right under the dam.

"What do you think he wants?" Kit asked looking up at Zephir as they walked side by side.

"I don't know." Zephir said plainly.

Kit took his plain answer as a sign he didn't want to talk so she just continued beside him quietly.

They crossed the bridge one after the other they winded down the path until they got to their destination and found the old Pren.

"Gizmo said you wanted to see us."

"Aye we did." Said the dwarf looking Pren wearing nothing but overalls and an old miners hat with an unlit cigar in his mouth.

"Dig up information?" Kit asked.

Ol' Scratch was burrowing 'round you an' Zephir's place when we heard weird footsteps overhead so we investigated and found this on yer door step." Scratch explained handing a piece of paper to Kit.

"An invitation.. to a ball.. held by the Lord Bouiser? To celebrate our moving in?" Kit spoke aloud when she finished reading she looked at Scratch in surprise.

"Don't look us we can't read cursive real well." Scratch said with his hands up.

Kit looked next to where Zeohir had been standing but couldn't find him.

"Zephir?" Kit called.

Scratch cleared his throat and pointed to an old rickety lift Zephir was standing there waiting for her but she could tell he was angry as well Kit walked over there as soon as she stepped on he yanked the lever sending them up to the surface not far from their mansion.

They made it back without any complications but Zephir stormed through the house up to the music room Kit stopped to close the front doors behind her then followed him up she found him sitting at the piano.

"Are you ok?" Kit asked voice suddenly small but Zephir answered so she made her way to him slowly cautiously. "Zephir?" Kit called quietly.

Zephir flinched when she laid her hand on his shoulder but he relaxed Kit felt his muscles jump at her touch then relax.

"Is something wrong?" Kit asked in a quiet voice.

Zephir wanted to speak but stayed silent he didn't even dare open his eyes.

"Tell me." Kit urged him.

"I fear him." Zephir said after a long moment of silence.

"What?... who?" Kit asked utterly surprised that Zephir was afraid of anything.

"Bouiser..." Zephir said a waning growl in his voice.

"Why? You've met him?" Kit asked surprised once more.

"Years ago." Zephir said.

"What happened." Kit asked placing her other hand on his.

Zephir opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her and noticed how close she was to his face. "It matters not.. when is the ball.." Zephir said looking away.

"Tomorrow..." Kit said visibly saddened that he had closed himself up again she pulled away and left the room.

Zephir waited for her to close the door behind her then he stood up and stood and stalked his way to the large picture window where he could make out part of the Bouiser Mansion. "Damn."

**Sorry for the wait I'm trying my best to make sure this is best I can do please enjoy!**


	6. Changing Perspectives

CH 6.

'Changing perspectives'

[Walking to the Bouiser Mansion, Night]

Kit was angered by Zephir's need to be shut off from everyone else, she didn't understand it at all.

The duo walked in silence up to the gate of the Bouiser property decked in the attire from the last ball they had attended Zephir did not want to set foot in these halls again at all but this was for the mission he had to accomplish this no matter the cost.

Knocking on the large old double doors a human that was hunched over answered the door.

"Yeeeeesss?" The Butler greeted quite creepily.

"We are here for the ball Settridge and Fletching." Kit said a bit uneasy from being around this butler.

"Oh yeees the master will be so pleased you have cooooooome!" The butler said before taking there coats from them and skulking through the hallways leading the duo along.

Zephir didn't want to be here this place once seemed like home but he was forced to leave it. How was he supposed to trick Bouiser into believing he was a Fletching when Éric had dealings with him and the Fletchings already.

Kit and Zephir were led to the largest Ballroom in the province no one was dancing yet just mingling.

"Let's go find Bouiser.." Kit said not expecting an answer nor caring if she received one.

She headed towards the stage where she assumed Éric would be weaving in and out of crowds Kit was not in the mood to be here she didn't wanna be around Zephir 'if he wanted to just suffer let him..' what was she saying.. did she mean that?

She made it to the steps and saw a thin man with a sly smile and his eyes seemed to pierce right through her. Or as if he were peering into her soul.

Zephir had followed behind her seeing Bouiser filled him with disgust but he knew his part to play in this mission.

Éric was seemingly ignoring Zephir watching only Kit trying to make eye contact.

Zephir didn't like this at all, knowing Bouiser's charm was strong Zephir walked up the steps in a menacing fashion but found Bouiser unfazed.

"Settridge." Éric said with a dark playfulness. "I'd be honored if you would accept the first dance tonight. After all... this is your celebration." Éric said looking the young vampiress in the eyes.

Zephir had meant to do something to stop Bouiser. But the fear he harboured here was greater then he was.

"Isaac.. might I 'Steal' your fiancee?" Éric said a devilish look gracing his features, Zephir feared to stand up to him knowing full well that Bouiser now knew his true identity Zephir only bowed his head.

Éric took Kit's hand and walked to the dance floor, Kit never even attempted to look away from Éric.

Zephir looked on in dismay as partner fell to the likes of Bouiser while he only stood and watched like a scared child...

[On the dance floor]

"Do you enjoy this?" Éric asked.

Kit nodded slowly never wanting to lose his gaze... she felt better with him.

"You didn't buy my son did you?" Éric inquired knowing she would answer truthfully.

Kit only shook her head indicating that she had not.

This made Éric wonder why his son would accompany her with a fake name... He then remembered something. But she couldn't possibly be..

"Tell me.. Kit. Are you one of those rebels?" Éric asked with an devilish smile.

Kit barely smiled and nodded very slowly.

Éric let loose with a quiet evil chuckle. "How the Settridge Family has fallen." He said with another dark smile.

She started to smile a bit more as though she were spending time with a close friend.

Kit didn't really understand why she was feeling so... happy. Was this real or was he doing something to her. Didn't matter. This was wonderful.

Éric's smile grew even bigger when Kit started staring dreamily into his eyes.

"What do you plan?" Éric asked with authority.

Kit's smile faltered slightly.

"Speak." Came his order.

"We're trying to get close to the lords. So we can break their hold on the people here." Kit answered without a second thought smiling again.

"Your father is one if those lords." Éric said wondering her response.

"I know." Kit said dreamily looking at Éric.

"I am also one of those lords." Éric said testing her.

"I.. know.." Kit said never breaking contact with Éric's eyes.

"You wouldn't want me to lose that status would you?" Éric said with mock sadness in his voice.

"No. Never." Kit said without question.

"That would be a tragedy." Éric said calmly.

"Yes... It would." Kit agreed smiling.

Éric was intrigued by this idea. Over throw the lords of Mordrid. What a fascinating idea.

"Keep your faćade going." Éric ordered. Before looking over at Zephir who was still watching the both of them behind his mask on the stage.

"I will." Kit responded.

"Come see me again." Éric said before breaking away from their dance and disappearing into the crowd.

Kit's smile dissipated when lost sight of Bouiser, she scooted her way through the other dancers. 'He couldn't get that far could he?' Kit thought to herself.

She started getting more frantic to the point of pushing others out if her way if they danced into her path she turned behind her to see nothing but she faced forward again she had nearly ran into Zephir.

Kit stood for a second thinking before she spoke. "Isaac where is Lord Bouiser?" Kit asked him hastily.

"Kit.." Zephir started.

"He must he nearby." Kit insisted scanning through the crowd.

"Kit.." Zephir said more sternly.

"Nevermind I'll find him myself Ze-- Isaac!" She angrily said stumbling through her sentence, then trying to push past Zephir, finding he wouldn't budge.

Zephir knew what he did to her but didn't know how to fix it.

She looked up at him with rage in her eyes. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" Kit ended with a yell causing everyone to stare.

The duo stared at each other one with eyes of fury the other of worry.

Before anything happened the Lord of the house sprung into action. "Master Fletching. Miss Settridge. Come now be civil I'm sure this can be sorted." Bouiser said pretending for the sake of the audience that he was a nice man.

Kit broke away from her death stare immediately reverted to being calm and happy.

"Miss Settridge. You shouldn't speak to Isaac that way." Bouiser said sternly.

"You're right Lord Bouiser. I'm sorry." Kit said apologetically.

Zephir stood where he had been staring down at her not moving a bit.

"My, my you look tired Miss Settridge would like to go home?" Bouiser said feigning concern.

"Yes.. I actually do feel rather tired. I think returning home would be nice.." Kit said happily accepting the Lord's words.

Kit turned and walked away Zephir stood watching hoping he could break her out of this.

"Go on 'Fletching' go see your fiancee home." Bouiser said in a chillingly evil tone after he set an arm around the taller Dhampir.

Zephir went rigid at this interaction still watching Kit he slowly grabbed the arm that was around him before quickly and not so gently removing the arm from his shoulders placing it at Bouiser's side.

Zephir then lumbered after the now entranced vampire. She let herself out of the mansion Zephir tracked the butler down retrieving their coats and leaving after the vampiress.

Kit never stopped walking until she got home she walked up the stairs to her room she had never said a word the entire walk home.

Zephir was walking in and set their coats on a hanger he turned around to see the stairs and knew no good come of this.

"Zephir?" Zephir heard echo through the halls from upstairs.

Zephir promptly made his way up the stairs towards her room.

Upon entering he saw her looking at her nonexistent reflection all she could see was the dress, Zephir stood in the doorway looking her up and down from her long black hair to the smooth skin of her neck to how the dress perfectly complimented every curve she -- Zephir blinked this visual away and pushed the thought, He knocked once on the door jam to announce himself Kit whirled around to see him.

"Zephir." Kit said almost relieved.

Zephir stood there studying the smaller person she seemed to be free for the moment... there must be a proximity? "You called." Zephir said simply.

"I.. thought I remembered you saying we could... go to the music room tonight.." Kit said shifting weight between both feet.

Zephir remembered saying something of this nature but he had a different idea in mind. "Come." Zephir said turning to leave the room.

"Zephir." Kit called after him.

Zephir stopped and turned to face the dark haired beauty.

She seemed like she was having an internal war until she made contact with Zephir's eyes. "Would you.. undo the back of my dress? It's a pain on my own.." Kit says her eyes faltering.

Zephir Wasn't expecting this. "I... shouldn't... Zephir said slowly.

"I didn't mean anything by it..." Kit said realizing what she was asking.

"Do you remember what happened at the ball?" Zephir asked knowing full well her answer.

Kit sat thought about it. "No... I... I don't.. remember." She said turning away. "I remember walking to the stage but that's it.." Kit added somberly.

Kit assumed he would leave so she started reaching around to undo herself but her fingers found someone else's fingers she pulled her back to her lap, she waited patiently as he undid each lace from shoulder blade to her waist Zephir looked at the mirror since he didn't want to invade her privacy in anyway when he had finished he turned and silently left the room silently.

"Thank you.." Kit said quietly.

"I'll be on the roof." Zephir said never looking back.

It was a starry night tonight perfectly clear other then the clouds coming from the south the thunder could be heard even though it was several miles away the wind was calm, Zephir pulled the ring out he had taken from the cathedral remembering how he had lead them to the outskirts of the city blinking the memory away Zephir looked over towards his former home 'those disgusting beings thought they were so perfect' Zephir thought to himself.

He felt a presence sit beside him, Zephir looked to see her in a sleep gown.

"How long were we there?" Kit asked quietly.

Zephir looked at the moon then back at the Bouiser mansion. "Maybe two hours." Zephir answered watching the mansion.

"Why did we leave then?" Kit asked.

Zephir held back the anger of what Bouiser had done to her. "You were tired." Zephir answered still not looking at her.

"Oh..." Kit said trying to remember yet failing.

Kit watched out of the corner of her eye as Zephir hid the ring back in his pocket thinking she didn't see.

"Lord Bouiser seems.. nice." Kit said breaking a momentary silence.

"I have to disagree." Zephir said hiding rage.

"Why?" Kit asked curiously.

"He's . ... evil." Zephir said a small growl hiding in his words.

"Zephir.. he is not." Kit said adamantly.

Zephir knew she had an altered consciousness but was still angering to him that Bouiser did this..

Kit could tell he was beginning shut her out again so she started to think of a new subject, she then looked out to the sky seeing the far away light flashes in the clouds miles away.

"Storms used to scare me." Kit broke the tense silence.

"Storms..." Zephir repeated.

"Ya." Kit said scooting a little closer to Zephir. "Dad punished me for being weak." Kit added solemnly.

"I apologize.." Zephir said.

Kit hugged her legs to her chest setting her gown over her knees covering herself from the now chilly wind. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable tonight." Kit sounding truthful.

Zephir looked away from the mansion to the storm that continued to creep closer reflecting the war raging inside himself as he looked for the words to tell her what had happened.

"... He hypnotized you..."

**I again apologize for the wait please enjoy!**


End file.
